And I Need You In My Life
by CheyenneShadows
Summary: Rose Has Been Bitten By Jules & Elena and Damon Are Forced To Deal With The Consequences.  *Written In The Form Of Elena's Diary Entries.*


This Story Is Set Right After The Episode "By The Light Of The Moon".  
Written In The Form Of Elena's Diary Entries.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I lost A friend today. Rose. She was A new friend, but still someone I cared about. Rose was Vampire. But about a week ago she was bitten by a Werewolf. Unfortunately Werewolf bites are lethal to Vampires. Soon after she was bitten she became sick and little by little she started to go crazy. It started with bouts of random anger and then eventually she forgot who she was, then she forgot who anyone was.

This morning Stefan and Damon had gone out to hunt down Jules or anyone who could help us make rose better. So Rose and I were left alone at the Salvatore house. Rose had fallen asleep on the couch, so I took that time to walk out of the room to get a glass of water from the kitchen and A few minute later when I returned to the living room Rose was gone. I started to go check another room when I heard this growling sound coming from the kitchen. When I walked back in Rose was on the floor in front of the refrigerator rifling through,and eating, what little food was in there. When she noticed me standing in the doorway she quickly turned around and growled louder. I tried my hardest to stay calm and not make any sudden movements while I slowly backed out of the room and reached in my jacket and pulled out the wooden stake that Damon had given me for protection.

Once I made my way to the hallway and the end of the stairwell I tried to quietly make up way up to Stefan's room where I realized I had left my phone. About halfway up the stairs one of the steps creaked and within seconds Rose came running around the corner snarling like a crazed animal.

I ran as fast as i could to the nearest room, which was a closet, and locked myself in. Right as the door shut and locked Rose slammed into it. I just sank against the back wall, stake in hand, and waited for the moment she would break in. But to my surprise after about two minutes the banging stopped. I froze in place expecting a big crash of the door busting in. But it never came. Instead it stayed silent. I sat there for a long while trying to figure out weather I should just stay in the closet or if I should make a run for Stefan's room so I could call for help. Finally I decided to go for my phone. I got up slowly, careful not to bump the walls or anything, and slowly cracked the door enough to quickly stick my head out and look up and down the hall. Rose was nowhere in sight so I took my chance and walked quickly and quietly towards the end of the hall where Stefan's room was. I got about three feet from the bedroom door when I was stopped in my tracks. First I heard that terrifying growl and then i saw her. Rose came around the corner out of Stefan's room. She reminded me of A dog that had Rabies. She was crouched a little with her teeth and fangs bared and she was foaming at the mouth. I tried to back up but when each step i took she took a step forward. My brain was chaotic. I couldn't think of what to do. So I did something I hadn't tried yet. I started talking to her. I thought that maybe, just maybe there was a part in her that was still human and could remember who i was. So I began repeating "Rose it's me. Rose, it's Elena. I'm your friend." I said it over and over again while trying my best to look her straight in the eyes. Which was difficult because the crazy look in her eyes terrified me. Finally she stopped coming forward and just stared at me. I took that as my only chance and I tried to run back to the closet which was only a few feet away now. But just before I got to the door she jumped at me, hitting me on the back and causing me to fall to the floor, dropping my stake in the process. I quickly flipped so I was now laying on my back as Rose slowly crawled on top of me. At that moment I knew what was coming. I knew I was going to die. So I just laid back and held my eyes tightly shut and hopped that it would be over quickly. I could feel and hear Rose moving her face over me sniffing at my skin. Then out of nowhere I heard Rose let out a loud yelp and right as my eyes flashed open I saw her fly off of me and slam into a wall. As soon as she hit the floor Damon jumped into my sight and he immediately stabbed the stake into Rose's heart. Rose then shuddered for a moment and then her body just slumped to the floor. I saw Damon hesitantly lean down to check that she was really dead. Then suddenly he was next to me helping me to sit up against the wall. He kept frantically asking if I was okay, but all I could do was stare at Rose's body laying dead not even five feet away from me.

Before I could protest Damon lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom and laid me onto the bed. I remember looking up at him while he gently brushed the hair from my face. He had a look of relief, but in his eyes I could see a bit of fear and sadness.

I must have passed out right after that because the next thing I remember is waking up at home in my own bed with Stefan laying next to be holding me tight. That was about an hour ago and now I'm sitting at my window writing while Stefan complains that I need to get some food in me. I guess he's right. So I'm going to gather whatever strength I have and get up and go eat.


End file.
